No Need For Words
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: It was time for the Last Dance once again. And in every Last Dance, Hotaru always had Mikan as her partner... But this year, she plans to break the usual with one major change. Hopefully, it would benefit her and her best friend... OneShot. R


**:No Need For Words:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
May 22, 2007

**Disclaimer**:  
Alice Academy /  
_Gakuen Alice_  
© **Higuchi Tachibana**

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "_

_o0o0o_

Time flies faster than one can imagine.

Who would've thought that they would actually _last_ attending Alice Academy? Hotaru Imai and the rest of her classmates were now in their final year of being in the Middle School Division: had encountered arduous subjects, had tighter schedules, had more complicated problems, had looked all grown-up (physically, at least) … but if there was one thing constant on those years in the academy, it would be the _Last Dance_: the concluding activity whenever the Alice Festival was held.

And in every _Last Dance_, Hotaru would always have Mikan Sakura as her partner. The first time these two danced together people found it weird: the students had this belief that whoever danced during this event would end up together. Mikan and Hotaru didn't give these types of things much thought though. They were best friends; besides, they danced for fun (and for Hotaru, to avoid persistent people who kept asking her to be their Last Dance). So by now no one really minded.

In this year's Last Dance, however, Hotaru planned to break the "usual" with one major change. Hopefully, it would benefit both her and her best friend.

_o0o0o_

Soft music played amidst the silent chattering of Alice Academy students in various year levels. Girls and boys alike ran to and fro in search of a possible dance partner, for the _Last Dance_ drew nearer and nearer at every passing minute. A huge torch in the middle of the vast dance floor illuminated the area with a gentle radiance. Fickle flames seemed to prance at the tune, as the surrounding trees and mildly colored streamers swayed with the beat. The ambiance was almost dreamy; sylvan for hopeless romantics.

Violet eyes scanned lazily at this scene; not minding the breeze that was messing up her short ebony hair. She adjusted the sunflower clip at the side of her head, and smoothed out the crease on her skirt. The fitting form of their fairy costume certainly gave Hotaru a harder time moving around.

A blonde lad from her class waved at her as he walked towards her. "Another award this year, Imai?"

"Yes, Nogi," Hotaru said, taking hold of the rabbit perched on the lad's shoulders. He has been her classmate for a long time, constantly in each other's company, and knew the other a lot more than imagined. But they never called the other more than their last names. "And they'll broadcast whom my partner is… yet again."

"Which will surely be Sakura, neh?" Nogi said.

Hotaru merely gave a small shrug. His Prussian eyes became curious at her response. He felt that she had a plot in mind, and she would have _him_ involved in its execution. Luca could only prepare himself at whatever blackmail she had to get him to participate in her little plan.

"Hotaru! Luca-pyon!!"

Both turned at the sound of their names. Long light brown locks enlaced with green ribbons whipped around the girl as she ran to them. She wore a dress like Hotaru's: white, long-sleeved that ended below the knees, and a blue vest (with flower patterns of their choice) that made movement and breathing difficult. Some female students had tiny translucent wings that hung at the back. Most in the same level as theirs also had the same dress and complain about it every once in a while -- well, not this girl. It didn't dampen her high spirits one bit. Hotaru smiled as her best friend neared.

"Finally found you!" Mikan panted. "I've been looking all over for you! Your Alice of Invention's really something! Oh yeah, they want you to go to the stage now – _Kyaa_, the elfin suit looks good on you!"

A small blush crept on Luca's cheek when Mikan commented on what he was wearing. Males wore long-sleeved polo with dark navy vest over it, matched with grayish-black pants. Some of them had a thin tie or bow to accentuate the zigzagged collar.

"Already? Don't worry; I'll come in a bit," replied Hotaru as Mikan pushed her, but to no avail. "You're more overly hyper than usual."

"Of course!" Mikan said. "Because you told me you'll finally have a boy as your partner this year! How could I not be?!"

"Really?" Luca asked, surprised at the information. From what he could tell, Hotaru was not the type who would ever do such. "Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough," was all Hotaru said, as she gave Luca's pet rabbit back and left as the emcee called for her once more.

Hotaru was _definitely_ up to something. And Luca won't have to wait long to know what it was. _Why is she full of schemes all the time?_

_o0o0o_

"Ah, finally, our last awardee has come on stage!" the emcee bellowed as Hotaru stood next to him. "Now, to announce her partner and get the Last Dance going!"

Everyone screamed in delight; finally, the _Last Dance_ after this! Some expected her to have Mikan Sakura as partner like the past years; some thought that maybe this year it would be different.

"Oi, Natsume, where were you? You suddenly disappeared along with Imai," Luca said, glancing at his best friend as he sensed him come to his side. "And this is a first; you actually turned up at a Last Dance."

Earlier, just before Luca approached Hotaru, he saw her talking to Natsume. He couldn't make out how serious the conversation was because they were hidden in the tree's shadows.

Natsume Hyuga ran a hand through his jet-black hair and just shrugged; very similar to how Hotaru did. Luca's curiosity on the two's discussion grew: normally, when he asked Natsume, he would at least give a one-worded response, like, _"It's nothing"_. Exactly _what_ did he and Hotaru talk about? Luca searched his friend's face for an answer, but his blank expression gave nothing away. His attention then focused on the emcee's voice that boomed into his ears.

"Awardee Hotaru Imai's chosen partner this year is … "

Silence.

The emcee blinked a few times upon reading the name written on the piece of paper he held. He even turned to Hotaru to confirm if he had the right paper. Seeing her nod, he let out a cough and made to state his unfinished sentence.

" … Natsume Hyuga!"

All the people present were unmistakably shocked upon hearing this. The bearer of the Alice of Fire was famous among girls no matter what level, and he had this reputation of not taking part of the Last Dance (despite this information, though, they kept asking him). Wails, whispers, rumors and such started to spread like wildfire on how, and _why_, Hotaru had Natsume as her partner.

Luca turned to Natsume to see if he heard that right. "You'll be having the Last Dance… with Imai?"

"Yeah. To have them stop," Natsume said, clearly pertaining to those girl who kept pestering them to be their Last Dance. He handed Luca a photo. "That woman's real crazy."

Luca squinted to see the image in the photo. It was a shot of him changing out of his clothing during the festival. So Mikan entering the room was no accident, huh? His face heated up at the fact that Hotaru managed to catch him on film in an embarrassing state--once again. She must have used this to blackmail Natsume into becoming her partner.

Why was _he_ her constant target? There were other ways to earn money, aside from selling pictures of him. Even a simple picture of Natsume would sell more than his. Furthermore, what would she gain in doing it this time around?

Natsume smirked at his friend's flushed appearance. Before heading to Hotaru, he commented, "This makes polkadots available, neh?"

Luca looked up at the last statement. Polkadots meant Mikan. And it wasn't much of a secret that he used to have a crush on her. It may still appear like that to some, but the only reason he blushes now was when Mikan throws sudden compliments at him - he never got used to it. _That's right, _he thought. _Hotaru was usually her partner..._

Hold it.

Since when did he refer to Imai with her first name?

A light tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Mikan stood beside him. "Luca-pyon! Aren't you going to dance?"

Luca shook his head. "What about you? I'm sure someone--"

"I could say the same to you," Mikan said, stroking the rabbit's white fur. "Hotaru, Tsubasa, Teacher Narumi, Iinchou--I've danced with those I want to dance with."

"Not all," said Luca.

Mikan's eyes followed Luca's line of sight and it landed on Hotaru and Natsume, who were already dancing with the others. Luca grinned at seeing a blush creep on her cheeks. As he observed his best friend, his eyes caught Hotaru's--telling him to get Mikan to the dance floor. He sighed. _So the 'plan' starts, huh?_

"Well then ... " Luca muttered. He held his hand out to the flustered Mikan. "Dance with me? Who cares what they think."

Mikan's face brightened and immediately took his hand. He placed themselves several feet behind Natsume, near enough for him to see whatever signals Hotaru may send. Mikan was totally unaware of their position; her back faced the pair.

_I hope this is worth it._

_o0o0o_

Sway to the right, small turn, forward step, trot a bit here –

All on the dance floor were lost in their own worlds--yet their movements stayed in synch. At each swing, each step, each note played, the Last Dance was slowly coming to an end …

And Hotaru only had one shot at this. Theory and simulations were different from actually putting it in action … would everything go according to her computations?

Their current positions were that each pair was back-to-back with their partners. Meaning, she was now facing Luca. As far as she could recall, Natsume's eyes were closed out of boredom. Mikan's as well; she seemed to be feeling the music.

_Perfect,_ Hotaru thought. She discreetly pointed to her left. Hotaru hoped Luca would get the message.

Meanwhile, Luca concentrated on remembering the next steps. A step to the left, and a backward one so that they'd be side by side, afterwards a step to the front and right that they're back-to-back again … like a square dance. Just then he noticed Hotaru lifting her hand and pointing to the right – well, her left, his right. It was like she was suggesting that they step sidewards. If they did that, it would leave Mikan and Natsume –

_Oh._

So that's what she wanted.

But … It was a gamble. Hotaru looked she was willing to take the risk. Luca nodded at her.

They waited for the cue … and at the hit of the note, Hotaru and Luca stepped sidewards, and quickly hid in one of the row of dancers. After being certain that they wouldn't be seen, they checked the two they left behind. Mikan and Natsume were now back-to-back – both oblivious that they were now partners.

"With the remaining steps, they'll only realize what happened at the very end of the dance," Luca said.

"The way I want," Hotaru said, smiling. "That dummy's steps were always too big."

"Why didn't you just let them be partners in the first place?"

"Do you think they'd agree?"

"Uh, no. Still… you didn't have to go as far as blackmailing Natsume. Using _me_, nonetheless!"

"Simply requesting it won't cut it," Hotaru chuckled, seeing him sigh in defeat. "Are you alright with this?"

Luca looked confused. "Pardon?"

"You know what I mean."

"…Ah." Luca glanced at the two. "In any case, they're in denial, aren't they?"

"_Hai_, they are," said Hotaru. "And you're too kind."

Luca blinked at her. _That... was unexpected_. He let out a nervous laugh. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Mind if we finish the dance? I want to know if it'll work."

Luca agreed and resumed the dance. After all, just a few more before they'd know if Hotaru's plan would 'succeed' or not.

_o0o0o_

One final twirl of the girl, and, at last, it would be over.

Mikan was quite sad that the dance was at its end – she was having a great time. Though, halfway through the dance, she wondered why her partner's presence somehow… changed. She only felt this whenever she was around _that_ person: a presence that made her tense, and sent her heart beating unusually fast. Mikan suddenly remembered the times he called her by her first name; not by 'nicknames' he gave her. Her heart pounded even more. Why did that pass her mind out of the blue?

Natsume grabbed his partner's hand in preparation of the last step. Her hand gave a mild warmth, and sent a foreign sensation within him. It wasn't like this a moment ago. What happened in that split second? This current presence reminded him of one whom made him irritated, yet at ease at the same time. That person he could call names, insult, be himself with. That person he unconsciously grew attached to… It was familiar. _Disturbingly_ familiar. And why does his heart thump in such a strange fashion?

Setting this aside, he spun her around and caught her by the waist before leaning her back. Natsume was thrown off guard at what he saw, causing him to almost drop his partner. Fortunately instinct prevented this, and it brought their faces in awkward proximity.

Mikan was surprised that, instead of blue eyes, she gazed back at crimson orbs.

Natsume was dumbfounded at staring at dark bronze eyes instead of violet ones.

And of the fact that their lips brushed one another.

_o0o0o_

The clouds gathered overhead. Thunder clapped as the raindrops began to fall heavily. Mikan continued to push her way into the thick woods despite the warnings of rain. She didn't care that her skirt was splattered with mud, or how messed-up she looked--she just wanted to be as far as possible from the dance floor.

But why was she running away? Had she not wanted to dance with Natsume? It was unanticipated, but it happened; though kissing him wasn't part of what she imagined …

Was it embarrassment of having everyone present see it? The members of his fan club were surely not happy about it.

Or… was it because it meant nothing to him? Natsume remained nonchalant; as if what had occurred bore no interest.

Just what was she for him? Maybe she was afraid to hear from him how he felt… about the kiss, and about her.

Especially when she just realized how much she had fallen for the cocky Fire Alice user. Even her Nullification Alice wouldn't be able to counter the pain it would bring.

Mikan came to a halt upon reaching the river. She slumped at the river's edge and watched the water droplets hit the raging river, the growing weeds, and the large leaves above her. She let her tears flow along the rain.

"I'm so stupid…" she whispered to herself.

"Ah, yes," a voice replied. "You truly are."

Natsume stepped into the clearing, panting slightly. He was as soaked as she was. Did he follow her? Mikan stared at him in pure confusion.

"Why… why are you here?" she managed to ask.

Natsume sat beside her. "They were too noisy. Fussing over a simple kiss."

If Mikan were standing, she knew her knees would've given away at what he said. Thank goodness for the rain; it hid her tears well. They were still for few moments as the rain continued to fall.

"Just a kiss… huh?" she sobbed, breaking the silence.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. _What's the matter all of the sudden?_

"What was I so worried about?" Mikan said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Of course it was just a kiss… it was an accident, anyway… of course it was nothing… what was I expecting?"

"Why, what should it be?" inquired Natsume.

She was a little astonished that he actually asked that question, yet decided to answer nevertheless. "Unfortunately, a kiss is something special to me. I always thought that it was a way for two people to convey what they feel when words become superfluous… a way that they'd be able to tell how much they value one another… how important he or she is… without using words…"

_Heh … So that's what it is to her, huh?_ "Stu--pid."

"Eh?! I'm _not _stupid!!What's with you all of the--"

Mikan stopped short when she felt Natsume's intent look at her – his crimson eyes were overwhelming. And why was his face coming near hers? Her heart pounded painfully again. She could feel the blood rushing through her cheeks. _Bad timing for hallucinations,_ Mikan thought. But … this was definitely real.

"N-Natsume… what are you--"

Natsume cut her sentence by placing his thumb on her lower lip. "You just said it, right?"

Mikan's eyes showed bewilderment at his actions. "Eh? What?"

"That words… aren't necessary."

_o0o0o_

_Click._

The video camera ran out film at that instant. Hotaru pouted at being unable to record longer than that. "At least it got the kiss."

"Imai… is this needed?" Luca inquired as he shifted the umbrella he held. They were hidden atop a tree, riding Hotaru's mechanical anti-gravity swan bike.

"Why not? I must have souvenir of my plan's accomplishment."

"You don't reckon to sell that… do you?"

Hotaru's eyes gave a mischievous glint for a second. Luca regretted giving her that idea. Her world really revolves with money.

"Nogi-san," Hotaru said suddenly. Luca tilted his head to show he was listening. "Are you absolutely fine with all this?"

"I am. I won't deny that I used to like Mikan – love her, even," Luca replied with a quiet laugh. "But…"

"But…?"

"They love each other. Why hinder with that?"

"You prioritize your friends too much."

"What would that make you? Also, right now… I think I'm attracted to someone else."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Luca. He grinned upon seeing her expression at the familiarity of the statement.

" … Hotaru."

Hotaru glanced at Luca when he called her by her first name. She smiled back at him.

_Looks like Mikan's not the only one to benefit from this. Can I safely assume that … the plan was truly a success?_


End file.
